Possibly Parents
by Zanavia13
Summary: Sequel to Roommate.
1. Chapter 1

**Third person POV**

"She what?!" She dropped the knife she was using to ice the cupcakes on the counter making everyone look at both of them.

"Vanessa please calm down."

"Ally I can't calm down! She left a human being at your door step, how am I supposed to react?!"

"I know but it's Neveah's birthday so I don't want to draw the attention away from her. We'll _all_ talk about this tomorrow, right now let's enjoy the day."

"I'll try."

"Thank you because I already have to deal with Austin and I don't need anymore on my plate."

"Oh my gosh how is he taking all of this." Ally sighed looking over at the blonde who was playing with the new addition to the apartment. He looked happy but she could tell he was freaking out inside.

"So far he's ok but I don't know how long that will last."

"From what you told me about the whole Cassidy fake baby daddy story, I think he'll be up for this."

"I hope so." She grabbed the tray of cupcakes from Vanessa and put them on the living room table, and ran before any of her relatives could tackle her.

"If you need any help come to me. You know I'm like a genius at this stuff." Vanessa flipped her hair proudly.

"Will do." Ally laughed for what felt like the first time today.

Her laughter was cut short by the screeching coming from her niece. "Mommy! Daddy ate my cupcake!"

"No I didn't!" Riker tried to hide the smile that was forming on his face.

"Yes you did! You said you would hold it while I went to the potty and when I came back it was gone! You ate it mister!" Nevaeh pointed up at him.

"Riker why did you eat it? You know how defensive she is when it comes to food!" Vanessa smacked his head while glaring at him.

"I didn't eat it!"

"Then why do you have icing on your face?" Nevaeh put her hands on her hips while interrogating her father.

"Why are you so smart for a two year old?" Riker countered back.

"Because I'm her mom." Vanessa smirked at him.

"Riker just wipe off your face and get her a cupcake." Ally slapped a napkin in his hand before walking towards Austin who was focused on making Ava laugh.

**Riker's POV**

I picked up Nevaeh and walked towards the table where all the food was placed. "What flavor would you like?"

"I have a question, I'll get a cupcake later."

"Ok, shoot."

"Did auntie Ally have a baby, because I don't remember her having a big stomach like how mommy did."

"Well baby, to be honest you're too young to understand right now but I'll tell you what happened, I just won't give you details." She nodded her head encouraging me to go on.

"The baby that Ally has was at her doorstep today."

"Did she order her?" I laughed at her question.

"No, someone left her there." She looked at me confusingly before speaking again.

"What kind of dummy would do that?" I loved her bluntness, she gets it from me.

"I'm thinking the same thing." I sighed and looked at both Austin and Ally. Ally was cradling Ava at the moment while Austin watched over her shoulder. She turned to him and said something making him hug her and put her in his lap. How dare they this is a kids party! Just kidding... Maybe. But in all seriousness I hope they make it through this, they went through so much shit just to stay together and now they have a baby, so they have to choose wether or not to keep her, or put her up for adoption. I just hope they make it through this because they're not just roommates now, they're possibly parents.

* * *

**And we're back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Austin's POV**

"Austin let me hold her!" Dez held out his arms and flexed his fingers in a 'gimme' kind of motion, if you will.

"Jeez, hold on!" I got up from my seat on the couch and placed her in his arms. "Support the head, support the head." I repeated maybe a little too much making him roll his eyes.

"I've held a baby before you idiot." He spoke in a baby voice while he played with her hand. "Hey Ava, I'm your uncle Dez and I'm really weird but I'll come through when you need me." She smiled at him and tighter her grip on his finger. "Oh but I'll definitely beat you at arm wrestling if that's what you're asking."

"You're funny." Neveah's laugh came out of nowhere.

"So I've been told. Hey, do want to hold her?" She smiled but that soon changed into a frown.

"I'm too little."

"No you're not. Here I'll help you." He got down on his knees and put Ava in Neveah's arms but kept his arms under hers to help her support Ava.

"See it's not that hard." He smiled at her.

"I can't believe I turned two and held a baby in one day!"

"You're a great at multitasking."

"What does that mean?"

"Umm... Austin can you ask Ally what multitasking means?"

**Trish's POV**

"Dez is great with kids who would have thought?" Riker laughed.

"I knew. He took care of Neveah if I was sleeping or if he convinced Austin to let him watch her. Ally giggled at him.

"Well I'm not scared to have kids with him anymore." I mumbled under my breath while smiling.

"You want to have kids with him?" Ally and Vanessa squealed while Riker smirked.

I played with my bracelet trying to hide the blush that was creeping on my face. "You heard that?"

"So you see yourself marrying him?" Ally asked me.

"Ally enough with the questions please." As I walked away I could here her squealing with Vanessa again and Riker telling them they have problems or something along those lines.

I shook my head and laughed to myself. I looked back at Dez to find him still playing with Ava. He looked up at me and lifted her arm so she could wave.

I could definitely see myself starting a family with him.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Today was the day where everything would hopefully be cleared up. And also the day when the parents got to meet. The fact that they're meeting because their children found a baby at their doorstep just makes you stop and think about your life choices.

They were waiting for the group which consisted of Vanessa, Riker, Neveah, Ally's dad, and Austin's parents.

The doorbell rang signaling the beginning of the 'meeting'. Dez opened the door letting everyone in. He made a few jokes to lighten the mood but got weird looks in the process.

Soon after Trish and Austin walked down the steps.

"Where's Ally?" Lester raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"She's upstairs she'll be coming down in a minute." Austin told him while greeting everyone.

"Is she ok?" Mimi asked him.

"She's lying, she said she was ok but I know she's freaking out." He ran his hand down his tired face. He had bags under his eyes so it's obvious he didn't sleep at all the other night.

"Just give her time son." Mike tried to assure him.

"She's been like this since yesterday, nothing I say or do makes a difference." He pulled at his hair and paced back forth. "Mom please go talk to her, you always make people feel better."

"Austin I don't think-"

"Mom please I hate seeing her like this. I miss her smile and her laugh. Please just talk to her." He had tears brimming his eyes making Vanessa 'awe' but Riker covered her mouth before she could ruin the moment.

"I'll see what I can do." She walked up the steps preparing for was about to come.

* * *

"Ally?" Mimi opened the door slightly.

"I'll be down in a minute." She sniffed from her spot on the bed.

"Ally your obviously scared about all of this and you need to talk to somebody." Mimi sat by her.

"Mimi no offense but I don't think we're close enough to talk about each others problems."

"You're right we're not close enough but we can be if we talk to each other. Holding things in isn't healthy and won't solve any problem you're having." Ally finally looked at her showing her tear stained face.

"I'm scared. I'm not ready for any of this. I've been acting like I'm fine so everyone won't worry about me, Ava is our main priority we should be think about her not me."

"Ally by keeping this to yourself you made everyone worry even more. If you told them from the beginning then they wouldn't be going insane trying to figure out what was beating you up."

"I need my mom." Ally put her head in her hands and cried harder.

"I know she wants to be here but until then you still have Mike and I. We're here for you and we'll stand by your side. And if Austin gets out of hand just call me, I'll bring a yard stick and smack him." The both laughed feeling the mood lift a little.

"Thanks Mimi." Ally hugged her finally feeling relieved.

"Now let's show everyone this cutie." They looked at Ava who was sucking on her fist and trying to grab Ally's phone with her other hand.

"She's already trying to get into trouble." Mimi picked her up and walked down stairs with Ally following.

* * *

"Ok let's start." Mimi sat by Mike with Ava in her lap.

"Sorry for the wait but, I'm fine now. I'm really fine this time." Ally smiled at everyone mostly Austin since he kept bothering her last night.

"Thanks again Mimi."

"You're welcome honey and remember what I said because I meant it." Mimi smiled and handed Ava to her.

"I don't mean to rush anyone but everyone wants to know if you're going to keep her so can we get to the point." Dez snapped his fingers urging her to get to the main point faster.

"I honestly don't know. That's why Austin and I called you guys here so you could help us think this through." Ally sat down by Austin while he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Whatever you guys do we'll have your back with it one-hundred percent." Riker smiled at both of hoping to lighten the mood.

"We know but we just don't know what we want to do. We'll feel guilty if we give her up for adoption and we don't know if we can handle being parents right now." Austin stated exasperated.

"Keep her for a week and see how you feel. If you think you can handle it keep her, if you don't then find an amazing orphanage or responsible parents." Dez mumbled and scrolled through his phone like nothing happened.

They all looked at him in amazement. It was a simple answer to all of their problems yet they never thought of it.

"God bless you." Vanessa broke the silence by applauding him.

"Thank you I try." He flipped his copper hair with a smirk.

"So it's settled. This week you'll see how you guys work with Ava and will go on from there." Mike smiled towards the group.

"Now that all of that is done can I hold her?" Lester stood up and walked towards Ally with his arms stretched out. She laughed and placed her in his arms. He sat back down and everyone's attention was on her leaving Austin and Ally to themselves well, until Neveah came over to them.

"We're just a big family!" She smiled at her aunt and uncle.

Austin picked her up and sat her on his lap then he wrapped his arm around Ally's waist and pulled her closer so he could put his head on top of hers. "Yeah Veah we're just a big happy family." He kissed both of their temples and sighed in relief. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

* * *

**Well look at that, she's already stealing things.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Person POV**

It had been a week now since they had Ava. And surprisingly she was really calm for a newborn. She rarely cried at night and when she did she just needed someone to hug for a few minutes then she would go back sleep. It was shocking to Ally considering who her parents were, she thought the baby might be a little crazy herself. But Ava turned out to be perfect in her eyes.

And speaking of eyes, Austin was currently laying on the couch with Ava on his stomach and they were having an intense stare down.

"You know I always win Ava so why even bother trying?" Ava started to giggle causing her to close her eyes.

"You win because you cheat." Ally walked through the front door with a couple if bags in her hands. "Could you get the door for me?"

"Yes ma'am." After he closed it he walked to the kitchen with Ava to help Ally unload the bags.

"Austin we need to talk."

"About?" He asked her slowly.

"We've had Ava for awhile now, and I think we should sign the papers." He looked at her blankly before running upstairs and coming back down with a bunch of papers.

"Already did." He put the papers on the counter with a massive grin on his face.

"You already signed them?" She flipped through the stack quickly before slamming the papers down on the counter.

"Yeah, but why do you sound upset?"

"I'm upset because you didn't consult me!"

"Ally you would have said yes anyway."

"But what if I was going to say no? Then what would you have done?!"

"Nothing, because you didn't agree with me!"

"Austin you still went behind my back and signed them!"

"Ally please tell me what this is about! I know damn well that you aren't mad about some fucking adoption papers being signed, now what's your fucking problem?!"

"There's nothing wrong with me!"

"I'm calling my mom you've acting been like this ever since we told everyone about Ava."

"You know your mom can't fix everything Austin! We all know your mom is there for you but maybe sometimes you should give it a rest!"

"You've got to be kidding me." He laughed bitterly.

"What are you talking about now?" Ally rolled her eyes.

"All of this is about one thing. One simple thing that not one fucking person can control. Ally we know you want your mom, we know you miss your mom. If she could be here she would be, but until then you still have your dad, Vanessa, Riker, Nevaeh, Dez, Trish, my parents, and me. We're trying our best to help but you need to meet us half way."

"I know." She ran a shaky hand through her hair and breathed in deeply.

"Don't start crying I had enough of that with Ava."

Ally laughed and looked at the small girl in his arms.

"Were you giving daddy a hard time?" Ally tickled her neck making her wiggle around in Austin's arms. "Don't worry so was I. And I want him to know that I'm sorry."

"It's ok." He kissed her forehead and hugged her with his free arm.

"It's really quite in here, where's Trish and Dez?"

"They're out."

"Did they say where they were going?" She pulled away and looked up at him with curiosity.

"No..."

"Austin what do you know?"

"That two times two equals four."

"You know what I meant."

"Well... I'm not supposed to tell you this but-" The front door opened cutting him off in mid sentence while whoever opened the door fished his sentence.

"Your mom wanted to surprise you because everyone was telling her how upset you've been. So now she's here." Austin smiled towards the door while Ally turned slowly to the intruder.

"Mom?"

"Hey honey." Like any movie or dramatic TV show she ran to her mom and was in hysterics.

"I m-missed y-you." She mumbled into her shoulder.

"I told you to let me get a tissue before we opened the door!" Dez ran to the bathroom leaving everyone in disbelief.

"What is wrong with that kid?" Penny looked at everyone in confusion.

"We'll you later."

* * *

**It's short I know, but it's something.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Austin and Ally or any name brand being used in this story._

* * *

**Third person POV**

"Even though she's not biologically related you, she still could pass as being your biological child," Penny smiled down at Ava. "She has Ally's big eyes and Austin's hair color."

"And my personality." Dez looked over Penny's shoulder and sighed happily.

"I guess she does," Austin smiled towards his baby girl. "Now Ally let's get to the main reason why your mom is actually here."

"What?"

"You and I are having a mother daughter day." Penny smiled towards Ally.

"I knew you really needed to talk to your mom about this, so we planned a whole day for you." Austin kissed her forehead.

"This is why I love you." She pulled him down to her height and kissed him.

"Don't make another grandchild in front of me."

"Mom!"

* * *

It had been an hour since Penny and Ally left the apartment. And one hour since they spent half of Austin's money, but what does he expect? He gave money to not just one but two Dawson's. He should be thankful that Vanessa didn't come, because he would be a broke man.

Even though she might have spent most of it on food, but a girl has to eat, which is where Ally and Penny were heading to right now.

"Let's talk about Austin." Penny sat down at one of the tables in the food court.

"Ok, what about him?"

"Everything. He seems sweet but that could be acting."

"Well first off he's not acting he's genuinely sweet but let me start from the beginning. I moved out of Dallas's apartment because he cheated on me-"

"Remind me to stop by there so I can shoot him." Penny interrupted.

"Anyway I found out that Austin, Trish, and Dez were looking for a roommate so I went to check it out and you know what happened after that. When I moved in I noticed Austin had a thing for me which I didn't mind because when he was helping me move boxes his muscles were flexing and it was a great show. I later got to know him better and we eventually stated dating. Everything was fine until his ex Cassidy came in and ruined everything. The only good thing that came out of her coming back was Ava. Austin always wanted to be a dad and he finally got his wish."

"He really does love her doesn't she?" Penny smiled lovingly towards her.

"He loves all of us. He's caring, protective, thoughtful, funny, annoying at times... He's just a sweetheart who treats me better than anyone I've ever been with."

"You really like him don't you?"

"No, I don't like him." Penny looked at her daughter in confusion.

"I love him. More than anything."

* * *

**You all hate me. This is short. I hate school. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**:_ I do not own Austin and Ally or any named brand being used in this story._

**Third person POV**

Christmas, Christmas time is here! Time for joy and time for cheer! Or needing to wake up your boyfriend because everyone is waiting for him so they can get Christmas decorations for the party. But still it's a festive holiday.

"Come on Ava you're going to help me wake up daddy." Ally picked her up disturbing her from her task of scooting towards the candy cane that was for some reason on the lowest tree limb. She squealed in Ally's arms and smiled with her gums. Ally laughed quietly as she slipped into Austin's room. She put Ava next to his head and waited for her to mess with him.

"Stop." Austin mumbled in his sleep as Ava pulled on his ear. "Ally stop." Ally giggled from her spot by the door then walked to him. "It's not me." He groaned and picked up his head to see Ava smiling at him. "You and your mother never let me sleep." He blew a raspberry on her stomach then turned to his smirking girlfriend. "Why did you let her disturb my dream?"

"Because you were probably dreaming about me and why dream when you can have the real thing in front of you." She pecked his lips then walked to his closet. "What are you doing?" He got out of bed with Ava on his shoulders. "We need to go and since you don't have your clothes picked out yet I'm looking for your outfit." She looked at a pair of jeans then tossed it over her shoulder. "Ally I'll pick out my clothes just get Ava ready." He put Ava in Ally's arms and walked her away from his closet.

"I hope you don't want me to leave because I was hoping to help you take off your shirt." She smirked towards him. "You know Ava is in here right?" He looked between the two. "Who said I can't leave her with Trish?" She tilted his chin towards her.

"Since when are you the perverted one in this relationship?"

"Just trying something new, now get ready so we can leave." She smacked his butt and left the shocked blonde to himself.

* * *

"Trish have you seen Austin? I sent him and Ava to get marshmallows ten minutes ago." Ally looked for the two blondes in the massive store.

"Sorry, I was making sure Dez wouldn't get lost." She pointed to her boyfriend who was debating if he wanted Santa cookies or snowmen.

"He's obviously taking a picture with Ava wearing reindeer antlers and being watched by that random red headed chick who brings a disgrace to the ginger community." Dez pointed towards a giggling Ava and smiling Austin who were in fact being watched by a red head.

"Ally before you attack someone please remember it's the holidays." Trish wined.

"I don't need to attack someone if I know the person is mine," she laughed. "You and I both know I have Austin wrapped around my finger, just watch." She walked towards him making sure she caught the girls attention.

"Did you get the marshmallows or did you take multiple pictures with Rudolph the whole time?" She saw the red head glare at her and walk away. -that's what I thought- she smirked.

"Both." He handed her the marshmallows then leaned towards her. "And I saw the red head checking me out I just wanted to see if you'd play it cool." He walked back to Trish and Dez with Ava laughing at Ally over his shoulder. Even though she was being laughed at it still was the cutest thing ever.

* * *

"Jingle bells Batman smells Robin laid an egg!" Dez's singing rang through out Vanessa's house. "The Batmobile lost it's wheel and the Joker got away!" Riker sung the last verse for him.

"Can one of you pass me the tape with your off key singing." Ally rolled her eyes at the two carolers by the tree.

"You're just jealous I hit all of those notes." Riker threw the tape at her.

"Oh that's what that was? I thought you were screeching." She smirked at him.

"Oh you mean what you do on those home videos of you? I still have them and I know your parents would be happy if I were to bring them for everyone to see."

"You know what I already have two blondes I have to deal with so I wouldn't mind getting rid of one." She jumped on his back and made him run through the house until they ended up on the floor in the kitchen.

"Mommy Aunt Ally is beating daddy again." Neveah laugh from her seat on the counter.

"Veah help your father!" Riker reached for her.

"Why do me and Austin get along but you two are fighting every fifteen minutes?"

"We have a special relationship." Ally hugged his neck while he reached and hugged her back.

"Since you guys are done fighting, Ally go hang up the mistletoe." Vanessa tossed the plant towards her.

"Vanessa have you seen how short she is?" Riker smiled towards glaring brunette.

"I'll help her," Austin walked to Ally then picked her up. "Before you both kill each other."

"Bye Aunty!" Neaveah waved to Ally who was dangling from Austin's shoulder.

"You know Ally while you were fussing with Riker, Vanessa and I came up with a plan."

"And what is that?"

"Trish and Dez are going to be out tonight so Vanessa offered to watch Ava so I could annoy you in peace."

"That sounds great but could you put me down? All the blood is rushing to my head." He put her down and kept his hands on her waist.

"And I would like to give you a little taste of what could happen." He pointed up towards the ceiling.

"When did yo-" he put his fingers to her lips to shush her then leaned down to kiss her. "Merry Christmas Ally."

"It's not Christmas."

"Don't ruin the moment."

* * *

**Fuck me. I know. Merry Christmas. Smut fanfics for the holidays are coming. Not from me though... *random reader: Yeah we know because you can't update.***


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Austin and Ally or named brand being used in this story._

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H , I , J , K, LMNO. That's one word." Austin pointed at the ABC mat being displayed in the baby section of the store. She clapped her hands and flashed her two bottom teeth that were growing in.

"Austin, we need to get her this!" Ally clung to an over sized stuffed bear that was half her height.

"Ally is that for you or for Ava?"

"Why can't it be both?"

"Ally you're 23."

"But I want it!"

"Ally Dawson if you keep this attitude up I will drive you home right now young lady."

"And will you punish me when we get there?" She smirked suggestively.

"Stop speaking negatively."

"Austin please buy it, I really want it!"

Austin would have bought it for her but the things is valentines day is coming up and he already bought her a life size bear that he was certain was taller then her.

"Ally we're getting things for Ava today baby."

"You don't love me." She started fake crying.

"It's not going to work."

"I'm breaking up with you." She took Ava from him and left him with the their cart.

"Come here you little twat." He followed her and tugged her towards him. She began to swat at him while Ava giggled uncontrollably.

"I will yell rape if you don't leave me alone."

"Ally-"

"Rape! Someone hel-" He covered her mouth with his hand and pulled her into another aisle trapping her between his body and the cart.

"I swear if you make me drop this baby I'll kill you."

"I'm not your baby anymore?" He pouted at her and made whining sounds making it harder for her to keep the scowl on her face.

"You're no longer my boyfriend."

"But, I love you."

"If you really loved me you would buy me that bear." He sighed in frustration and looked down at his girlfriend or whatever she was to him at the moment.

"If I get you a big jar of pickles will you get back together with me?"

"Just pickles?"

"I'll let you use my Netflix account and you can watch all the movies you want tonight." She still looked unconvinced with what she was hearing.

"I'll get up everything Ava wakes up tonight." A smile slowly made it's way to her lips.

"Ok we're back together."

"That was the most stressful two minutes of my life. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't take me back." Austin kissed her but it didn't last for long since Ava kept smacking both of their faces causing Ally to giggle.

"Cock block."

"Austin!"

* * *

"Don't you forget about me." Austin sung along to the ending of the Breakfast Club while he rubbed Ally's side and she rubbed Ava's back.

"Man I love that movie," Ally scooted towards Austin and cuddled into his side. "It's a classic on everyday high school students that are trying to find their place in the world."

"And it's common now in this society where now you have the constant weight on your shoulders that one thing that you do could effect the rest of your life."

"I don't want her living in that kind of world." Ally looked down at her baby girl who was currently sleeping peacefully on her chest.

"There's only so much we can do to help make it better but there will always be someone there to ruin it," Austin took Ava from Ally and put her in her crib. "Society is like a system, but there's so many people trying to run it at once with their own opinions because they think their voice over powers everyone else's, but in reality their causing stupid war that's ruining us."

"Can we let her sleep with us tonight?" Ally grabbed his hand and tugged on it until he answered.

"Ally you know I don't want her sleeping with us yet I'm afraid I might roll over on her."

"Fine." She stomped over to the bed and got in with her back towards Austin's side. Austin laughed at how childish she was being and got into the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you Dawson." He could tell he was making her smile.

"I wish it could stay like this forever."

"Like what?"

"Just me you and Ava together."

"Trust me that's not going anywhere." He kissed her forehead and they both slipped into a peaceful. But little did they know someone was planning that things would never be the same for them ever again.

* * *

"Long time no see," She smirked at him as he took the seat across from her. "You're cuter then I remember."

"Why am I here?" He gave her an unamused expression and tapped his foot impatiently under the table.

"You know exactly why you're here, don't try to act that what happened in the past year doesn't exist."

"I'm trying my best to think that way." He snapped at her.

"What is your problem?" She spat at him and glared at him with disgust.

"My problem is that you're dragging me back into the same shit that I thought we were finally done with."

"I told you that day that we weren't going to be done with them we have one more step then we'll be done with them."

"You mean you have one more step, it's been exactly one year since you did what you did and I still don't agree with it. That day I told you I didn't want to be apart of this anymore I still regret what I did."

"So the guilt is suddenly eating you alive and you decided to change? Where was that guilt when you slept with me when you were still in a relationship?"

"I was stupid back then I realized what I did and corrected myself."

"Oh shut up you sound like one of those new year new me bullshit posts."

"Yeah but here's one difference I'm not going back to person I was and that's a damn fact," He stood up abruptly gave her a once over and chuckled bitterly "pathetic." He walked to the exit leaving her alone at the table.

"I don't need you anyway, all I need is the law." She typed a number into her phone in anger and waited impatiently for the person to pick the line up.

"Hello."

"Daddy I need you to call one of our lawyers and make sure one of your judge friends will be in charge of my trial."

"For what princess?"

"I'm gonna get my baby back," She watched as a tall blonde walked past her and smiled kindly towards her. "Both of them."

* * *

**Shit just got real bruh .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Third Person POV**

"Uncle Austin!" Neaveah screamed into the speaker fully waking up Austin in the process.

"Yes princess." He checked the clock to find it was seven o'clock in the morning. The things he does for this girl.

"Will you and uncle Dez help me plan a tea party with daddy?"

"Of course we would, it would be the honor of a lifetime! We can't pass that up," she squealed in response. "And speaking of your daddy did he say you could call this early?"

"Daddy said to call you at seven because you would be up by then" Austin glared at a wall pretending it was the actual blonde he was mad at.

"We'll tell your daddy I said i'm going to kick his a-"

"Austin Monica Moon don't you even finish that sentence while my niece is on the phone." Ally's muffled voice stopped him from going any further.

"Yes ma'am," she never lets him have any fun. "Tell your father that he can expect a talk from me later today."

"Ok bye Uncle Austin."

"Bye princess," He hung up the phone then grabbed his pillow and swatted Ally with it. "Kill joy."

"Bitch we will fight." Ally turned her head to face him.

"Remember it's not polite to curse." He smirked and hit her again.

"I'm going to choke you." She pushed him down then jumped on top of him and started to choke him lightly.

"I love it when your rough with me." He grabbed her hips suggestively making her laugh uncontrollably.

"You're stupid why am I even dating you?"

"I'm your baby's father that's why."

"And I kinda love you." He smiled and pressed his lips against hers but, instead of having a sweet little kiss like how Ally thought they were having, his hand traveled to her butt and he squeezed it.

"Since Everyone is still asleep maybe we should-"

"You're not going to knock me up." Ally rolled off of him and left the room.

"Worth a shot," Austin sighed then looked towards Ava's crib to find her smiling at him "Don't mock my pain."

* * *

Prestigious tea party's always seem to be apart of a young girls life style. They have their tea (half the time it's water), cookies, dress up and talk in those little accents. But that's a different story when you have two uncles and a dad that have helped plan your own "freaking fabulous" tea party and are the main guests.

"Would you like some more tea daddy?" Nevaeh lifted the plastic kettle towards her fathers cup.

"I would love some," she poured the (sweet) tea made by her mother into her dad's cup. "And Dez would you like a cookie?" Riker offered him a plate filled with sugar, chocolate chip, and oatmeal cookies.

"I would be honored," He picked one of each kind then turned to Austin "Austin would you like Cheetos?"

"What kind?"

"Well I have regular and the hot ones."

"I'll take both please."

"Good choice sir." Dez shook both of the bags contents on Austin's place.

"Thank you you're so kind." Austin ate a few of the chips while thanking him.

But they all failed to notice the group of people currently spying on them.

"And we're in a relationship with all of them." Trish whispered to Ally and Vanessa as they watched secretly from the hallway.

"They're all big softies, I love it!" Vanessa squealed making Ally glare at her. "Do you want to blow our cover?" Vanessa was about to retaliate when a blonde mop of hair popped out from the door. "Better yet do you want to wake up Ava?"

"Oh shut up." Both sisters rolled their eyes and walked away from him leaving Trish in the door way.

"Can I have a cookie?" Austin closed the door a little so he could "talk with his associates" as he put it then opened the door again.

"Ok you can come in."

"Aunty Ally." Neveah ran into the kitchen where her two aunts and mom were currently discussing their celebrity husbands.

"Yes baby?"

"Can you come and sing for my tea party?" She stuck out her bottom lip and batted her eyelashes.

"What do you want me to sing?"

"The cuppy cake song!"

"Maybe your mom and Aunt Trish should sing it with me too!" Ally smirked at them both as they began to protest.

"Oh will you guys do it too?!" They looked at each other then at Neveah who had so much hope it would be a sin to say no to her.

"Of course we will." They smiled widely and followed the perky three year old into her room.

"Oh gentlemen look the entertainment is here." Austin smirked at the three girls who looked like they wanted to jump out the window.

"And what will you be singing today lady's?" Riker smiled at them.

"We're going to sing the cuppy cake song." Ally growled making Vanessa elbow her.

"Well please go ahead." Dez sipped some tea from his cup.

"You're my honey bunch sugar plum pumpie umpie umpkin your my sweetie pie your my cuppy cake gum drop snookum snookums you're the apple of my eye and I love you so and I want to know that I'll always be right here and I love to sing sweet songs to you because you are so dear!" They finished with their best fake smiles as everyone clapped for them. Soon enough they stopped but you still heard the clapping going on.

"Who is that?" They looked around for noise except for Neaveah who was giggling at the door.

"What's so funny?"

"It's Ava silly's." And there she sat with her hands clutched together and showing everyone he gum smile.

"When did she get out of your room, I put her on the bed." Ally picked up possible baby ninja.

"Her first break out," Dez cried out. "they grow up so fast."

* * *

"I want the custody of my child back."

"May I ask why you're suddenly regretting this choice since it's already been eight months since your decision."

"Haven't you heard of second chances? I was stupid to even give her up in the first place she was my daughter and responsibility and I just gave her away," The lady handed her some tissues seeing her eyes were getting watery. "I understand if you don't help me get her back I was a horrible mother and deserve all of this but if you do decide to do it please call me." She stood from her seat and left the women's office still sniffling and dabbing at her eyes until she reached the parking lot. It was then when she reapplied her makeup and smiled at herself in her small mirror.

"Step one, play the regretful mother card, check."


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin and Ally or any named brand being used in this story._

* * *

"It's been eight months about to turn into nine in a week and she suddenly wants the custody of her child back?" The head of the child services department looked at his coworker like she just told him she saw a flying pig.

"I know it sounds far fetched-" he scoffed at her. "But she told me her story and I think she deserves a chance."

"Andrea she's had nine months-"

"It's still eight."

"It doesn't help either way you put it. She had numerous months to come back into her child's life and the family that has her right now is probably too attached to her to let her go."

"But, if you saw her get so upset yesterday about this, you would understand where I'm coming from."

"Andrea you can argue with me as much as you want it's not going to change my mind," He stood from his chair and walked towards the door. "I'm sorry but this just doesn't seem to add up... almost nine months and now she wants her back." He opened his door and left the room leaving Andrea just as upset as she saw Cassidy yesterday. Little did she know only one out of the two of them actually cared.

Knowing both Trish and Dez were in the apartment, and there was no arguing going on, Austin and Ally knew something was up. It was never this quiet, hell it wasn't this quiet when they both would be sleeping because they snore like bears. Austin and Ally talked it over and agreed it was time to investigate hoping they wouldn't find one of the two dead.

"Trish! Did you kill Dez?!" Ally yelled down the hall taking advantage that she could speak louder than usual since Ava was with her sister.

"No!" She yelled from what sounded like her room.

"What's with the serious faces?" Ally raised her eyebrows questionably at them as the walked in the room.

"Guys we've been thinking-" Dez started off but was cut off by Austin.

"Ally they're breaking up with us!" Austin pouted and shrunk down to Ally's height so he could 'sob' into her shoulder.

"We're not breaking up with you we just think it's time for... Well maybe it's time for Dez and I to leave." Trish bit her lip and played with her fingers waiting for her two friends reactions.

"Leave where?" Austin turned his head towards them that was still resting on Ally's shoulder by the way.

"We think we should get our own place... It's just that you guys have Ava and you're growing as a family and we think it would be best if it was just you guys. We don't want things to get crowded in here." Dez gave a half smile at Austin's frown.

"I don't want you to go." Austin whined like a four year old child.

"Austin you're twenty-one not four," Ally smacked his head and sighed. "You guys really don't have to leave you help us with Ava. Yes we are growing as a family, but we're growing with you and without you both I don't know what I'll do.  
I can't be in a house alone with this one." She jabbed her thumb in Austin's direction who glared back at her.

"We're still thinking, we just wanted to tell you guys first." Dez

"I'm sad now." Austin threw his body to the floor and curled into a ball.

"We should watch a movie to help drama queen with his feelings." Trish kicked her foot towards Austin missing his head by an inch.

"Not a sad movie I'm already hurt." Austin mumbled into the carpet.

"Let's watch a horror movie." Trish and Ally said simultaneously. Both boys exchanged worried glances and started to protest.

"You know we hate horror movies."

"But we love them and if you won't let us watch it you won't be able to sleep with us for three weeks." Trish and Ally smirked at the defeated boys.

"Fine we'll go make the popcorn." Austin sighed and dragged a close to tears Dez out the room with him.

"We have them wrapped around our fingers." Trish high fived Ally then walked to her horror movie stash. She planned on picking the most horrifying movie in her collection just to see if one of the two boys would actually pee their pants.

"So insidious or Unfriended? I think we should watch Unfriended since it took a lot of under cover work to get it before it was on DVD." Trish help plastic disc towards her friend while she looked for insidious. But the disc stayed in her hand longer than intended so she looked at Ally in confusion until she saw her eyes brimming with tears.

"What's wrong?" She set down the DVD and walked towards her.

"You can't leave." She shook her head and ran into Trish's arms.

"Ally-" She lifted her head from Trish's should her flushed face.

"No you guys can't leave us. Austin and I can't make it without you, you've both helped us with Ava and we probably wouldn't even have her still if it wasn't for you guys. We went through all this shit together the Cassidy Dallas thing, Brooke and Elliot, and now Ava." Ally paused to collect some air and wiped away the fresh tears that were streaming down her face.

"Ally you and Austin can make it without us, believe it or not you and him did most of the heavy lifting the only thing Dez and I did was support you." Trish rubbed her arms trying to sooth her(and keep in her own tears)

"I'm just scared."

"Of what?"

"That once you guys leave that me and Austin will fall apart. We'll probably start arguing then loose focus on Ava then raise her just as bad as Cassidy would. I know this is selfish of me but ever since I moved into this place you and Dez have always had our backs and I don't know if I can deal with loosing you both." Trish was officially crying now.

"You and Austin are going to make it through anything that's going to be thrown at you. You guys even made it when a delusional ex-girlfriend tried to frame Austin as the baby's father even though everyone knows so many people have already touched that vagina that it's no longer tight. You have nothing to be worried about because you are a smart and strong girl with a semi smart boyfriend." They laughed at her little speech and wiped away theirs tears.

"Thanks Trish. And we cry way too much." The giggled again.

"No problem. Now back to the situation at hand let's hurry up and put the DVD in I want to hear them scream."

As soon as the boys came in they gave the two bowls of popcorn to the girls rushed to Trish's bed and got under her blankets.

"The movie hasn't even started yet." Ally laughed

"We want to be protected before you play it." They rolled their eyes at their boyfriends as the movie started. They yanked Trish's blankets off of them and got settled in their laps which let the boys hide behind their backs.

"You honestly think this would be the other way around." Trish looked over her shoulder at Dez.

"Well it's not and you should be happy with your scary boyfriend who actually will sit through a horror movie with you even though he hates them."

"Are you trying to get sassy with me?"

"What if I am?" And the bickering started.

Austin leaned down to whisper in Ally's ear. "Maybe they should move out."

"No we would miss them too much." Well at least she would.

Andrea quickly dialed the number found in her file and waited for her to answer. If she got caught right now she could loose her job but she felt like it was worth it.

"Cassidy the answer is no for right now, but I'm trying to get him to change his mind."

"I understand why he says no you don't need to fight it... This is what I deserve." Cassidy sighed.

"No we're going to fight this and we're going to win," Andrea heard foot steps heading towards her office signaling her to end the call. "I've got to go but don't give up and hope."

The line went dead and so did Cassidy's helpless mother act.

"Trust me only one person is going to win and is going to be me."

* * *

**Hi... so it's been a year since I've updated (basically). I have legit reasons this time! My bestfriend had her first break up so I had to comfort her, then I had state testing, and finally I procrastinated. AND ALSO BARELY ANYONE REVIEWED SO THAT AFFECTED IT MY UPDATING TOO. PLEASE GIVE ME AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS THIS TIME. Love you guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own_ _Austin and Ally or any named brand being used in this story._

* * *

The one thing about parenting is that you have to be careful about what you say around your children. They're sponges and will absorb anything around them. But they all thought they had more time with Ava but she isn't your average baby so they really should have expected what happened next.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Austin looked between his friends and a more then pleased Ava.

"I think so I mean we all say it enough around here I'm not surprised." Dez scratched his neck scrunching his face in thought.

"I never thought she was paying attention though."

"Well we have to stop saying it now." Ally sighed. She was going to miss being able to say words freely without thinking, now she needed a filter.

"But that word works in every sentence perfectly!" Trish whined and no one disagreed, that word was used in almost every sentence with all four of them.

"Yeah but it's not going to work when one of our parents hear her say it."

"Well my dad will actually think it's pretty funny." Ally giggled already hearing him telling Ava that he's proud.

"Yeah my parents will probably think that too... But it's not ok for a child to say that we must stand our ground!" Austin stomped his foot catching Ava's attention who thought it was a game so she slapped her hand on the floor instead.

"Well-" Trish started off.

"Fuck."

"Yeah what she said." They smirked at Ava realizing maybe it wouldn't be that bad, it was actually really cute and pretty fucking funny.

* * *

Ally was waiting to approach the blonde. She didn't confront him when they went to her sisters house so they could car pool. Or when they went to Ally and Vanessa's dad's house to drop off the kids. No she waited until they finally had made it to the roller skating rink gotten their shoes and when he was sitting alone at the table. Just so she could roll in for a dramatic entrance.

"I blame you." Ally pointed at Riker as she approached him.

"What did I do this time."

"Ava is saying fuck now and I blame you."

"You cuss me out half the time why don't you think she got it from you."

"Because it's easier to blame you."

"You have a boyfriend and two friends that she sees everyday I'm not the only one at fault here," He rolled his eyes then quickly looked over her shoulder to look at what had just caught his attention. "And speaking of your boyfriend you should look out because he's about to slam into you."

As soon as she turned Austin squatted down so by the time he rolled to her she was between his legs. Then he fell to his knees and held on to her waist and sang the lyrics to the song that was playing.

"Baby please don't go! If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here?" He hugged her tighter and pressed his face into her stomach.

"Stop your singing is tickling me." She tried to push him away and look mad at the same time but was failing.

"I don't know if you feel the way I do if you leave I'm gonna find you." He stood up and dipped her.

"Well aren't you smooth?" Vanessa walked up to them.

"Yeah that's enough Romeo you're making me look bad," Riker slid behind her so when she went to sit she ended up in his lap "But I always have a back up." He smirked.

Trish and Dez skated to a stop next to both couples. "Since you all seem to have finally taken the time to actually stop rolling around this place can we please go eat? Me and Trish have been waiting for an hour and we're hungry as shit."

"See, I told you I'm not the only one!" Riker pointed towards Dez.

"Oh shut up dumbass."

* * *

They returned their shoes then loaded themselves back in the car, talking about the new buzz in the media and the story behind the breadsticks. Which led them to eat at Olive Garden and have the boys dare them to put breadsticks in their purses just because. They didn't though, they have class plus they didn't bring their purses so it was a lost cause.

"So we have some news," Trish cleared her throat getting the attention of the others sitting at the table. "Dez and I think we've found an apartment." They all smiled at the news.

"And the good thing is it's only a floor under our apartment so we'll still be living in the same complex as you guys."

"What?!" Ally squealed not really caring they were in a restaurant with people now staring at their table in confusion. "Yay, I still get to bother you and we can still have girl time and talk bad about the boys." She grabbed Trish's hand shaking it widely since she couldn't hug her from her seat at the end of the booth.

She stopped squealing when she felt someone standing next to her and saw Vanessa smirking at whatever was behind her. "Alls it's the mad hater." Ally turned and almost squealed again when she saw who it was.

"Dylan!" She stood up to hug him. "You're actually alive."

"For now yes." They pulled away and Ally sat back down while Dylan squatted at the table.

"So who are all these lovely people minus the Captain and Tink here?" Riker laughed then dapped him while vanessa waved.

"This is Trish, Dez, and Austin, they're my roommates and I happen to be dating blondie over here." Austin took the privilege of wrapping his arm around her wanting to do so since she hugged this 'Dylan' guy. To Austin Dylan seemed to enjoy it too much. But he really didn't somebody's just being way too jealous for their own good.

"Awe looks like Alice finally found herself a boyfriend." He mocked her which earned him a punch in the shoulder.

"And guys this is Dylan, we were bestfriends when we were younger then we went to college, and the little fucker stopped keeping in touch." She glared and elbowed him.

"Sorry I went to England and things got hectic, but on the bright side I can finally do a British accent pretty damn well."

"So what's up with all these nicknames? Captain, Tink, Alice?" Austin spoke his tone surprised him by being calm.

"Every Halloween we would dress up as those Disney characters. Since it was Vanessa's birthday we always wanted to make sure we went all out."

"That sounds like fun we should do that for this Halloween." Dez spoke up. Austin slightly glared at him.

"Considering its July we'll probably have to talk about this later and in order to actually talk I'll need your number so..." He slid his phone to Ally averting his eyes to anything but her.

"Smooth moves." She rolled her eyes and quickly typed in her number giving it back to him. "And you should put a password on your phone someone could easily look up porn to make you look bad."

"You looked that up didn't you." He stood up smirking down at her.

"Bye Dylan." She waved him away.

"Bye hope to see you all around." He walked out of the restaurant leaving the group to themselves once again.

"Is it just me or puberty hit him hard." Ally turned to Vanessa and Riker.

"Those braces have done him justice." Vanessa agreed. "Austin stop frowning you look constipated dude."

"If this is about Dylan get over yourself Ally's dating you for whatever twisted reason she has." Trish tried to reassure the insecure blonde but he couldn't shake the feeling he had at the moment. It's probably him being overly protective but even he doesn't believe that.

* * *

"Hey Dylan," Matthew walked down the steps approaching his cousin hoping he could help him with his current dilemma.

"What's up?"

"So if you heard about a mother who suddenly wants her child back after 9 months would you think something's wrong with this picture or she has a right to her child."

"I mean every mother has a right to her child she carried the baby. But nine months later and you suddenly want the baby back? That's a little hard to understand but it's her child so I guess what she did is finally sinking in."

"This is a problem happening at my job but I just don't know how to approach it. I mean the family has been with the child for nine months it would be horrible to take them away now."

"Well I hope I've helped you but it's not like anything I say will effect anyone."

Little did he know that was kinda a lie.

* * *

**YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Vote for Laura and Ross for their category's in Teen Choice. Cause you know that would be pretty nice if they both got a surf board... just saying. As Nicki says "I don't give a fuck if I was late" I would still like 10 reviews please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:****_ I do not own Austin and Ally or any named brands being used in this chapter._**

**_COMPLETELY UNEDITED HELLA GRAMMAR ERRORS._**

* * *

Hotline bling by none other than Drake was currently playing from Austin's speakers while everyone prepared for the ugly sweater party. Granted it's still November and Thanksgiving is in 8 days but this sweater party was for thanksgiving itself.

And for Ally getting ready meant you danced while curling your hair in the mirror and taught your eleven month year old daughter how to dance by her example she was giving.

"Ally stop you're damaging Ava." Austin watched with disgust from the hallway.

"I look better than Drake in his video and don't act like you weren't looking at my butt."

"Dada!" Ava screeched for probably the tenth time that morning.

"I'm happy you know who I am but could you stop talking for one minute you've been yelling at me all morning."

"Because she knows you deserve it." Ally mumbled under her breath but Austin still heard making him hit her butt before running down the hall and Ava later copied him and crawl after him. "Austin Ava is hitting me now because of you!"

"Because she knows you deserve it."

* * *

"Cookie!" Ava repeatedly smacked the TV while watching the Macy's day parade at her grandparents house. A float by diamond sugar was currently on the screen with children dressed as said treat.

"How about you sit right here because no one can afford to by your grandparents a new tv." Dez pried her off the TV while she screamed her usual gibberish.

"I agree with her on wanting a cookie Ally told us not to eat because we would be eating here but it's been an hour so far and the closet thing I've gotten to food is this damned mint." Trish fumed from her seat on the couch.

"Well for your information the food is ready now with your impatient butt." Ally called out from the kitchen sending her family into attack mode on their way into the kitchen.

"This is only breakfast just wait till we finish dinner." Vanessa mumbled to Ally looking at all of the savages in front of her.

"Don't worry I've got this dog whistle app it'll shut them up real quick."

* * *

"Really Ally. You forgot stuffing and you think I'll be able to make it on time to the dinner without being killed in this damned store?" Dylan grabbed the second to last box of stuffing before two other shoppers starting attacking each other for the last one.

"It won't be that bad you baby just get the box and be on your way I'll see you when you get here." He rolled his eyes at both her and the loud women in front of him who couldn't be taking her bags at a slower pace. "I'll talk to you later Ally."

"Hey blabber mouth could you hurry up people have places to be." Someone just as annoyed as him snapped at the lady making her glare right back and attempt to walk off in her too high heels.

"Thank you I didn't have the guts to tell her to move out the way." He looked back at the person and probably stared longer than he should have. Her shy smile and kind eyes intriguing him even more.

"It was nothing her gossiping about who was recently put in jail was getting of my nerves." He laughed and finished his purchase but stood and waited for her to be done.

"Not that you were being loud too but, you were talking to this Ally on the phone... Is that your girlfriend?" She took her bag and the slowly walked to the exit of the store.

"Oh no childhood friend that I suddenly found at a restaurant."

"Ah, the best kind of friend."

"Now that you know that I'm free can I ask you the same thing?" She smiled again and found an interest in her shoes.

"I am single too." He smiled then stopped once they made it out of the store and turned to face her.

"In that case I'm Dylan and you are?"

"Cassidy"

"Well Cassidy could I get your number we already seem to be great friends and it would be horrible to break off any connection now." Agreeing they took each others phones and put their numbers in.

"I hope you have a great Thanksgiving and hope to hear from you soon." Cassidy quickly kissed his cheek and walked in search for her car.

"Thank god Ally forgot that stuffing."

* * *

"Hello everyone!" Dylan greeted everyone with a big grin on his face walking with more pep then he should really have in his step.

"Why the overly happy face, you look like you found two-hundred dollars on the ground." Vanessa wiped her hands on her apron while staring at him in suspicion

"I met someone while grabbing you people this." He plopped the stuffing on the counter then seated himself in the stool.

"Dylan Stevenson found a girl?! I thought you would become a cat lady!" Ally squealed.

"What's her name?"

"Cassidy." You could feel the sudden tension that name brought into the room. "Why do you guys look like that?" His smile flattered.

"We have bad history with a Cassidy that's all."

"I doubt she's the same person she was so sweet when I talked to her."

"Is she a blonde?"

"No she was a brunette with blonde tips." He sighed while recalling her appearance.

"Ok lover boy go tell everyone else about your shopping experience." Vanessa and Ally both shooed him out of the kitchen.

"You don't think it's her right?"

"Doubt it."

* * *

"You've had that smile on you since you came back from the store is there something I'm missing?" Cassidy's mom looked at her with curiosity and few others followed her actions.

"No I just met someone who's going to make my life a lot easier."

* * *

**_ou_ **_**bitch you left us for five months!"**_

**"I started high school and writers block"**

**_"That's no excuse you lazy bum."_**

**"*sigh* I know."**


End file.
